1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless mobile communication devices which are configured to communicate data over Wi-Fi and optionally over a cellular data communication channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wireless mobile communication devices, such as many smartphones, are configured to communicate data over both a cellular data communication channel and WiFi. The user typically decides which communication channel to use.
Some cellular network providers prefer that Wi-Fi be used when available. This offloads the data communication load from their cellular data communication network.
However, users may be hesitant to turn on their Wi-Fi data communication system because it drains battery power and because it may be inconvenient to do so. Thus, users may not use Wi-Fi, even when available.